The present invention relates to exercise devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a rope-less jump rope handle exercise device, where the handles are not connected by a rope or other similar means.
Generations of young people have enjoyed playing jump rope and many athletes, such as boxers, has used jump ropes for aerobic exercise and physical conditioning. Conventional jump ropes are typically constructed of a pair of handles interconnected by a rope, as seen in U.S. Pat. No. 1,462,088. The handles of these conventional jump ropes have been constructed of solid wood, plastic or the like with the rope mechanically connected thereto.
However, conventional jump ropes such as those described above, have certain disadvantages. For example, the use of the conventional jump rope is limited by the fact that a user must actually jump over the rope. This is not possible for a user who is not able to jump (e.g., a person in a wheel chair, has a bad back, knees or the like) but who still wishes to obtain the benefits derived from jumping rope. The use of a conventional jump rope can result in a user tripping over the rope and falling to the ground and can cause a great deal of noise as it is being used. A conventional jump rope also requires a great deal of open space and a relatively high ceiling as the rope must be able to clear the user's head without contacting a ceiling surface.
Various attempts have been made to overcome the problems associated with conventional jump rope devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,752,746 discloses an adjustable jump rope apparatus with an adjustable weight and length. However, this jump rope still suffers from the same drawbacks as the conventional jump rope as there is still only a single rope interconnecting the two handles and thus requiring a user to have to jump over the rope in order to use the device. In another example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2004/0002408 discloses a pair of virtual jump rope units. However, the ball bearing assembly inside the handle to which the rope is attached provides only limited movement. In a further example, U.S. Patent Application No. 2005/0288158 discloses a ropeless jump rope. However, this device requires the use of electronics, a power supply, a display and the like.
Accordingly, there is a need for a jump rope device which mimics the benefits of a conventional jump rope without the drawbacks associated with the conventional jump rope. There is a further need for a jump rope device that eliminates the need for a user to jump in order to use the device. There is an additional need for a jump rope device that is simple and economical to manufacture. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.